herofandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Meeks
Randy was a major character in the Scream franchise. He was portrayed by Jamie Kennedy, who also portrayed Tim Avery in Son of the Mask. Biography Background Randy Meeks was an excitable horror movie geek and Woodsboro High School student. He had a severe crush on his good friend Sidney Prescott, and hung out primarily with her, Billy Loomis, Stu Macher, and Tatum Riley. Randy also the elder brother of Martha Meeks. ''Scream'' Closing on the anniversary of Maureen Prescott's murder, another killing spree began to take place in Woodsboro, with Casey Becker and Steven Orth as the first victims. Randy tried to deal with the situation by using dark humor, which made him suspicious in the eyes of his peers. Later that night, when Sidney met Ghostface for the first time, she initially believed it was Randy pranking her. Randy went to work at the local video store the next day, where he discussed the murders with Stu. He believed that Sidney's father, Neil Prescott, would pop up dead somewhere, and that Billy was the real killer. Billy confronted Randy and Stu took Billy's side. Stu enjoyed watching Billy confront and menace Randy in front of the other people in the store. Randy managed to get out of work early due to the town curfew and went to Stu's party. During the party, he was partying and seen talking to the other teenagers, but mainly concerned with talking to Sidney. Unknown to Randy, Tatum was murdered, mistaken the killer to be him. Shortly after Tatum's murder, Billy arrived and talked to Sidney. As Billy and Sidney went upstairs bedroom "to talk", Randy stayed at the house watching Halloween with the other teenagers. Randy continued partying with the other guests, explaining how to surviving a horror film. As the party went by, he eventually left there by himself as the others have left to see their recently murdered principal's corpse. When Sidney is being chased to the News Van where the cameraman is, they viewed Ghostface sneaking behind him unexpectedly in attempt to kill him, but Sidney's scream draws the killer's attention and saves him. Kenny, the cameraman, realizes that camera setting is off and starts outside, but Ghostface is right outside having followed Sidney's scream to the Van. Ghostface claims the cameraman's life instead of Randy's. After He got up and saw nobody else, he went outside to ask a frightened Gale about what's going on, but got knocked down by her trying to survive. Later, he found Tatum's dead body, which make him suspect Stu. He and Stu blamed each other to be the killer, which made Sidney rebuke them both and locks herself in the house. Billy having "survived" ghostface's earlier attack came downstairs and easily convinced Sidney to give him her gun. Billy opened the door to Randy, only to reveal himself as a killer and shoot him. After Sidney killed Stu and believed Billy is dead as well, Randy was revealed to survive the gun shot. After Billy was shot by Gale Weathers, A relieved Sidney helped up the injured Randy to his feet. Randy warned Sidney and Gale that Billy might return to "one last scare". Randy's prediction was proved to be true, which made Sidney shoot Billy again, finally killing him. ''Scream 2'' After graduating Woodsboro High, Randy and Sidney both attended Windsor College, where he took film classes. He was seen with Mickey Altieri, Cici Cooper and several other unidentified students in the film class, having a debate over whether films could have been responsible for the murders of Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans, which later developed into a debate as to whether horror movie sequels are a good thing or a bad thing. Right before his class let out, Sidney appeared by the door having been looking for him after the news of the murders of Phil and Maureen. She warned a very nonchalant Randy that another killing spree began. After the murder of Cici, he tried to solve the case along with Dewey Riley, Gale Weathers and a camera man named Joel Jones. When they got a unidentified phone call, Gale and Dewey searched for the caller and Randy talked to Ghostface on the phone. Randy and Ghostface exchanged insults, until Ghostface suddenly appeared and draged Randy into a news van, threw him against the windshield before slitting his throat and stabbing him four times in the chest. During his murder, there was a group of college students blasting Hip-hop music, which unintentionally covered up the sound of the murder. Dewey and Gale noticed he is nowhere to be found and they search. Dewey, Gale and Joel stumble upon Randy's bloody corpse the next moment. ''Scream 3'' Randy's sister, Martha, snuck onto the Stab 3 production and delivered a tape Randy made before his death. He knew beforehand he was probably going to die in the second killing spree. Predicting his own death, he had foreseen the possibility of a third killing spree, including one with an unexpected background. He warned the survivors (Sidney, Gale and Dewey) of what to expect from a trilogy in the horror field. Trivia *He was described as "a tall and gangly kid... A witty jokester who elevates geek to coolness" in the Scream script. *Randy's death is considered by many as the most impactful death in the Scream franchise. *At the scene where Sidney distracted Ghostface from killing Randy, Neve Campbell was out of character and mistakably screamed "Jamie!" (the actor's real name) instead of "Randy!". Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Genius Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Siblings Category:Dreaded Category:Poor Category:Merciful Category:Amnesiac Category:Envious Category:Paranormal